Sheet molding compounds (“SMC”), bulk molding compounds (“BMC”), and thick molding compounds (“TMC”) are fiber reinforced thermosetting resin molding compositions (sometimes referred to hereinafter as “compounds” in accordance with customary practice in this field) which are widely used in industrial molding processes such as compression molding, etc. Such fiber reinforced thermosetting resin molding compounds typically comprise a curable polymer resin and a curing agent capable of causing the resin to cure when the molding compound is heated or otherwise processed to activate the curing agent. These conventional compounds, however, encounter problems when used for molding articles having a thickness of 5 mm or more. The problems can include, for example, relatively long curing times, insufficient curing, and/or poor appearance of the resulting molded article. Accordingly, there is a need for fiber reinforced resin molding compounds that overcome or mitigate one or more of these problems, and/or any other problems, of the conventional compounds.